


We Three (WAdvent 2020 Day #23)

by gardnerhill



Category: The Seven-Per-Cent Solution - All Media Types, The Seven-Per-Cent Solution - Nicholas Meyer
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Watson's Woes WAdvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: They're not kings, but gift-bearing is part of the season.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	We Three (WAdvent 2020 Day #23)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the December 2020 Watson's Woes, Day 23. Set in the same timeline as my story [Free Association](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941377).

December 23rd had become our true Christmas Eve. In honour of the place where we had renewed our vows and strengthened our ties of matrimony and fellowship, we had chosen the 24th of December as the day we would unwrap our presents, as was the custom in Vienna and many other places in Europe. This was also greatly appreciated by our household staff, as we gave them the full December 24 and 25 off without a murmur.  
  
Mary stirred, warm and secure in my embrace. Both of us were replete after our passionate exchange. "Jack, I fear we shall have to provide our own gifts to each other tomorrow."

Puzzled at the topic, I kissed my wife, who was curled tight against me. "I'd expected nothing else, love. We hardly have a large circle of friends who are intimate enough to exchange gifts, and little family to speak of."

Mary laughed.

Strong arms encircled me from behind, from the wall of warmth curled tight around my own back. "John, I believe the good Mrs. Watson is referencing our behavior," was the droll response from our other spouse, who had witnessed said passionate exchange. "Father Christmas only gives gifts to _good_ girls and boys."

I laughed and pushed my head back for a kiss from Sherlock. "And we are very, very bad."


End file.
